Viceversa (23Ago)
by TheMentalistCastle
Summary: Teresa Lisbon se ve obligada a prostituirse para poder mantener a sus hermanos. A pocas semanas de cumplir los 22 años, recibe la noticia de que la que era su mejor amiga, ha muerto. Patrick Jane, jefe de la brigada, de 27 años, es el encargado del caso de Sofía Debyasse y tendrá que compartir parte de su tiempo con la joven Teresa, para poder encontrar al culpable. AU.
1. Sofía Debyasse

**Esta historia es completamente AU, y no sé si será del todo aceptada. La idea me vino hace unos días, al ver una serie que se estrenó hace poco de un mes aquí en España y pensé ¿Por qué no?**

**Espero que os guste o, que al menos, no os desagrade. **

**Muchas gracias a todos los que leen y dejan review!**

* * *

**Capítulo uno.**

**M**iró el fajo de billetes que tenía agarrados con la mano. Resultó un tanto extraño ver que abultaba bastante. Tendría como trescientos dólares más de lo habitual. Pensó en preguntar, pero decidió dejarlo estar. Si, puede que el hombre se hubiera equivocado, pero necesitaba ese dinero.

Tomó la llave que escondía entre las páginas de unos de sus libros favoritos, "Asesinato en el Orient Express" y abrió el primer cajón de la mesa de su escritorio. Tras depositar el dinero dentro de la caja de madera que tantos recuerdos la otorgaba, cerró de nuevo el cajón y guardó la llave.

Se sentó sobre la butaca roja y observó su rostro a través del espejo. Rozó con la punta de sus dedos los pequeños chupetones que tenía en la parte izquierda de su cuello y suspiró. El día que tomó la decisión de vender su cuerpo a cambio de dinero pensaba que las cosas irían cuesta abajo. Jamás se hubiera imaginado tener que llegar a ese extremo, aunque, ¿Quién lo hace? Pero debía cuidar de sus hermanos, procurar que todo les fuera bien. Debía sacarles adelante, y meterse a trabajar en un prostíbulo fue la única opción que tenía.

Si, tenía otros trabajos, mejores trabajos, pero ninguno era tan remunerado como aquel. Además, si lo realizaba bien, los clientes solían dejarle propina. Y ella necesitaba esa propina.

Tiró de los cordones del corsé para ajustarlo a su diminuta cintura. Una vez lo colocó en el sitio indicado, ató un fino nudo para que fuese fácil de desabrochar; no tardaría mucho en tener otro cliente. Pero, cuando cayó en la cuenta de que su jornada había terminado hasta dentro de 12 horas, sonrió. Se deshizo de la indumentaria algo estrafalaria que vestía y se vistió con un sencillo vaquero, y una sudadera. Abrochó los cordones de sus playeras, entrelazó su pelo en una trenza lateral y tomó del suelo la mochila en la que había guardado un par de trajes, para lavarlos en cuanto llegara a casa.

Agradeció la decisión que tomó seis años atrás, al meterse a trabajar en aquel lugar y no en los muchos otros que había. A pesar de estar en el siglo XXI, había ciertos hombres que veían erótico ir vestido de época, de ahí que ella tuviera que ir con corsés y faldas muy abultadas. Y esos trajes ayudaban a que se la reconociera menos por la calle, durante el día.

Trabajar en un sitio como ese tenía muchos inconvenientes, pero, el peor de todos, era la humillación. Y más si eras una jovencita, a menos de una semana de cumplir los veintidós. Recordó cómo sus compañeros de clase de 2º de Bachillerato se burlaban de ella, alegando que se había acostado con el padre de uno de ellos. Deseó poder haberles matado allí mismo, pero cuando iba a hacer una estupidez, sus hermanos aparecían de por medio en su mente, tranquilizándola milagrosamente.

Siempre lo hacían.

Salió de la habitación que tenía designada y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Notó como la mayor parte de las miradas de los hombres que había en la sala se clavaban en ella. Al comienzo de trabajar allí, era algo que no podía soportar. La repulsaba ver como los hombres la desvestían con la mirada, como la deseaban sin haber visto más allá de su apariencia. Era la más joven de la mujeres y eso hacía que el número de clientes que requerían sus servicios fuera mayor que el de las demás. Pero, con el paso del tiempo, logró acostumbrarse a ello.

Levantó la mirada del suelo para buscar a su mentora. No tardó mucho en localizarla, y sus ojos se quedaron observando la figura del hombre que hablaba con ella. Era la primera vez que veía a ese hombre en la sala, ni siquiera le sonaba su rostro. No solía fallar al estimar una edad cuando veía a una persona. Calculó que tendría unos 30, pero enseguida redujo el número a 27, al ver al joven de frente.

Su cuerpo se tensó al ver como Marina la señalaba, y el hombre se dirigía hacia ella. Miró con los ojos abiertos, mostrando un claro enfado, hacia su mentora, mientras simulaba una sonrisa. El hombre –muy apuesto- cada vez estaba más cerca. Marina la hizo un gesto con las manos, indicando que calmase.

-¿Teresa Lisbon?

-La misma –contestó, con una sonrisa. Sacó las llaves de su bolsillo derecho, pensando en sus hermanos y en que, otra vez más, tendrían que ir solos a la escuela. Y así sería, pero no por las razones que creía.

-Soy el Inspector Patrick Jane. –se presentó, tendiéndola la mano. Ella se la estrechó, sorprendida. -Me gustaría hacerla unas preguntas sobre Sofía Debyasse. Tengo entendido que erais amigas.

* * *

**O**freció la butaca al hombre, mientras que ella se conformó con sentarse en la cama. Por suerte, la dio tiempo a cambiarse, pensó. Se mantuvo en silencio, atendiendo a las explicaciones del hombre, aun sin dar crédito a la noticia que acababa de recibir.

-Hablamos con su madre, y su nombre no tardó en surgir en la conversación.

-Sí, Sofía y yo éramos buenas amigas. –interrumpió por primer vez. –Pero, yo no puedo serles de ayuda. Llevábamos años sin hablar.

-Según tengo entendido, Debyasse la mandó una carta hace un par de semanas.

Miró atónico al Inspector. Hacía años que no recibía correspondencia, a excepción de las facturas de gas, agua y luz. Hizo memoria, pensando cuando había visto por última vez el buzón.

-Lo siento, pero voy a tener que contradecirle. Revisé el correo tres días atrás. Para entonces la carta ya habría llegado. ¿Está seguro de que era para mí?

-No me cabe la menor duda. La madre de su amiga mencionó su nombre un par de veces. Por eso estoy ahora aquí.

Asintió con la cabeza, aún descolocada. Cabía la posibilidad de que sus hermanos hubieran vuelto a hacer de las suyas, de que hubieran cogido la carta, y no se la entregaran.

Ante su silencio, Jane volvió a hablar.

-Supongo que no, pero, ¿Sabe de alguien que quisiera hacerla daño?

Negó con la cabeza.

-No. Con el paso de los años nos fuimos distanciando cada vez más, hasta llegar al punto de ni dirigirnos la palabra. No nos peleamos, ni nos teníamos rencor. Simplemente pasó el tiempo… -susurró. Clavó su vista en el reloj de pared, que marcaba las seis y media de la mañana. -¿Necesita algo más?

-No, por el momento no.

-En ese caso, he de irme. Debo volver a casa.

Se disculpó, levantándose de la cama. El hombre imitó el gesto. Esa vez, fue Teresa quien extendió su mano, y él quien se la estrechó.

Ambos salieron de la habitación. La mujer volvió a cerrar la puerta y, tras despedirse del Inspector, se dirigió hacia la salida. Pero una voz la detuvo.

-Una última cosa. Si recuerda cualquier detalle, por pequeño que sea, no dude en llamarme.

Patrick la tendió una pequeña tarjeta, y ella la aceptó. Leyó lo que había escrito sobre la cartulina y, tras volver a estrechar las manos con el hombre, se marchó del lugar.

Otra mirada se clavó en su cuerpo, pero ella no logró percatarse. Patrick Jane permanecía inmóvil, fijo con sus ojos sobre ella. Pero no admiraba su cuerpo, ni tenía pensamientos lascivos. Simplemente se sentía colapsado, intrigado. Aquella mujer tenía algo diferente a las demás. Y deseó con todas sus fuerzas poder volver a verla.

* * *

**E**nvolvió el manillar de la puerta con su puño. Cerró de un portazo, aunque poco más tarde se arrepintió.

-Teresa, ¿eres tú? –preguntó una vocecilla, procedente del piso de arriba.

No dudó en subir las escaleras, no sin antes soltar la bolsa con la que cargaba a hombros.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó, entrando en una de las habitaciones. -¿Por qué no estás en clase?

-No me encontraba bien, creo que tengo fiebre. –susurró el chico, volviendo a recostarse en la cama.

-¿Hace cuánto que se fueron Jimmy y Stan?

Mientras pronunciaba la pregunta, puso rumbo al cuarto de baño en busca del termómetro.

-No sé, como media hora.

Lisbon asintió con la cabeza, mientras ayudaba a su hermano pequeño a ponerse el aparato. Un par de minutos después, un pitido comenzó a sonar.

-Sí, tienes fiebre. Quédate descansado.

No pudo evitar bostezar. Llevaba toda la noche despierta, como de costumbre.

-¿Vas a quedarte aquí? –preguntó, con voz inocente. –No quiero quedarme solo.

-Prometo no marcharme hasta, al menos, que regresen tus hermanos. –le arropó con cuidado, depositando un beso en su frente. –Intenta dormir, estaré abajo. Si necesitas algo, avísame.

Ante el asentimiento por parte del chico, Teresa regresó a la planta baja del apartamento. Metió a lavar los dos trajes que traía guardados en la mochila y se tumbó en el sofá, con la intención de descansar un poco.

* * *

**L**levaba todo el día sumergido en esos informes. Nada indicaba que Sofía Debyasse se hubiera metido en algo gordo que conllevara a su muerte. Había sido una chica de matrícula. Ningún antecedente con la ley, ningún otro informe en el que saliera su nombre… estaba completamente limpia. Se preguntó cómo alguien que parecía ir por tan buen camino, que llegaría a ser alguien importante, podía acabar con tres agujeros de bala en el pecho, sobre un contenedor. El rostro de la joven con la que había hablado esa misma mañana volvió a su cabeza, por enésima vez. Se fijó en varios aspectos que no cuadraban con una chica de esos lares. Se preguntó cómo habría acabado allí, ofreciendo su cuerpo a cambio de dinero. Cómo alguien tan humilde, y guapa, podía llegar a esos extremos.

Una voz le sacó de sus pensamientos, haciendo que levantara su vista de los papeles.

-Inspector, he vuelto a revisar el nombre de la joven tal y cómo me pediste. El resultado sigue siendo el mismo, ni un informe.

-De acuerdo, gracias Martínez –contestó, algo apenado por la noticia.

-Oh, casi se me olvida –dijo Martínez, retrocediendo sobre sus pasos y entrando de nuevo en el despacho. –Hay una joven que pregunta por usted. Una tal… -bajó la vista a su mano, donde agarraba un papel –Teresa Lisbon.

-¿Teresa Lisbon? –preguntó, sin poder evitar la sonrisa.

Pero no esperó a la contestación. Se dirigió a la sala que tenían como el recibidor de visitas. Y allí estaba ella, con un sobre entre sus manos, esperándole.

Volvieron a estrecharse las manos y Jane la ofreció asiento en el sofá.

-¿Quiere algo para beber, un café, té?

-Un café estaría bien, gracias –respondió Teresa.

Tras tenderla una taza, se sentó en el sillón para quedar de frente.

-Llevaba razón. Si recibí una carta de Sofía. Uno de mis hermanos pequeños me quitó las llaves y abrió el buzón. Vio la carta y se hizo con ella. Me dijo que pensaba dármela, pero que se olvidó. –Extendió su brazo, ofreciéndole la carta. –Siento no habérsela traído antes, pero tuve que quedarme a cuidar de mi hermano hasta que regresaran los otros dos del instituto.

-No se preocupe. –respondió.

Entonces, comenzó a leer la carta. Y se quedó igual de paralizado que ella.

-Supuse que su reacción sería algo diferente a la mía, puesto que trabaja con casos así todos los días… Pero la simple idea de que podría haberla ayudado y que ahora no estuviera…

Nadie dijo nada. Jane releyó la carta, asegurándose de haber entendido bien.

_"__Querida Teresa. _

_Sé qué hace años que no hablábamos, y que no tengo derecho a pedirte una cosa así. Pero necesito tu ayuda. He hecho algo, algo que no debería, y ahora, a menos que logre esconderme, voy a pagar las consecuencias. _

_Sé qué tus hermanos aún son pequeños, y lo último que quiero es ponerles en peligro. Así que no te pido alojamiento en tu casa. Pero sé a qué te dedicas. Sé que tiene muy poca vigilancia, por no decir nula y se me ocurrió que podrías esconderme allí durante un par de días hasta que consiga ponerme en contacto con Jeremy. _

_Decidas lo que decidas, ten por seguro que no te guardaré rencor alguno, y que comprenderé por completo tu decisión pero, por favor, no tardes en contestarme. Es un asunto de vida o muerte. _

_Con cariño, Sofía."_

-No se sienta culpable. Supongo que sus hermanos no la habrían leído y nadie se espera nunca una carta así –susurró, tratando de calmarla.

No tardó mucho en darse cuenta de cómo la mujer temblaba bajo esa fachada de hierro que se ponía por encima.

-¿Tiene alguna idea de quién puede ser ese tal Jeremy? –preguntó con un tono de voz más bajo de lo normal.

-Conozco a dos que podrían ser. Uno fue nuestro compañero de clase en Bachillerato y al otro… le conoció gracias a mí.

-Y ¿Alguno de los dos sería capaz de hacer algo así?

-Uno es un pedante, y otro un gilipollas. Si, los dos serían capaces.

La contestación que recibió le dejo algo tocado. No esperaba una reacción como esa. Era una chica tranquila, calmada, refinada, o al menos esa era la primera impresión que tenía de ella, puesto que apenas habían estado el uno frente al otro más de una hora.

-¿Dónde puedo encontrarles?

-Jeremy Houstenfor creo que entró a estudiar una Ingeniería en la Universidad de California. El otro, Jeremy Dersy, acude todos los martes y jueves al prostí…

Vio como Teresa se callaba al ver entrar al Agente Martínez por la puerta.

-Al lugar dónde trabajo. Pásese mañana por allí, y le diré quién es. –sentenció, levantándose del sofá y dando por terminada la conversación.

-Allí estaré, muchas gracias por todo –de nuevo, el estrechón de manos al que tan acostumbrados estaban ya, y se despidieron.

Observó la figura de la mujer, de nuevo bajo una sudadera y unos vaqueros. Supuso que su siguiente visita sería su lugar habitual de trabajo y suspiró. Sin poder despegar los ojos de la joven, asentía con la cabeza a lo que el Agente le informaba, mientras en su cabeza se pasaban cientos de ideas y razones por la cuales, una chica como esa, acababa en un sitio como aquel.


	2. Viejos amigos

Cómo estaréis harta de mis "excusas" por tardar tanto en actualizar y eso, me limitaré a decir que las cosas no van nada bien en mi familia, y aparté de mi todo aquello ajeno a mi estantería llena de libros, y mis dvd's de Castle y de El Mentalista. De verdad que siento haber estado tanto tiempo desconectada y agradezco a los que aún teniendo parones de meses, sigáis leyendome. Pero simplemente, cada vez que me ponía frente al ordenador para seguir con mis historias, me ponía a llorar. Y pues, para hacerlo rápido y mal, prefería no hacerlo.

Os dejo con el capítulo dos. Espero que os guste.

* * *

**Capítulo dos.**

**P**ensó en sus hermanos, mientras terminaba de darse los últimos retoques al maquillaje, frente al espejo. Pensó que, si estaba dispuesta a ayudar a la policía a encontrar al asesino de Sofía, pondría a sus hermanos en peligro. A ella la daba igual ser un objetivo. Ya había pasado por situaciones difíciles, muy difíciles y había logrado salir "casi" ilesa de todas. Pero sus hermanos… no podía permitir que les pasara algo. Jamás se lo perdonaría.

Rebusco en la mochila hasta encontrar el móvil. Dio uso a su memoria, tratando de recordar el número de su tía. Chasqueó la lengua, confusa entre dos números. ¿Era un tres, o un seis?

Decidió probar con los dos. El primero no dio resultado y se disculpó por la intromisión. Marcó, entonces, el otro número. Pero unos golpecitos en su puerta la impidieron presionar el botón de llamada.

-Teresa, cariño. Hay un hombre aquí que requiere tus servicios.

-Dile que espere un minuto, Marina. Por favor –respondió.

-Insiste en que es importante. Es el inspector que vino el otro día.

No pronunció palabra. Se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, indicando así a su mentora que le dejara pasar. Ella obedeció y, segundos más tarde, Patrick Jane cruzaba el umbral de su habitación.

Le vio entrar por la puerta. Suspiró, nerviosa.

No entendía por qué su corazón se aceleraba de aquella forma cada vez que divisaba la rubia cabellera rizada. Era un hombre más. Y ella ya trataba con muchos.

"Si, es un hombre más, pero él no paga para acostarse contigo" susurró una voz en su cabeza.

La agitó, tratando de librarse de su yo interior.

Estrecharon las manos sin apenas hablar. Abrió la mano, señalando hacía la butaca. Patrick se sentó allí y espero a que la mujer hablara.

-Si voy a decirles quien es Jeremy, tendrá que quedarse aquí un rato. Si sale ahora mismo, sospecharán que he sido yo la soplona y eso no me conviene. –dijo, sin dejar opción al hombre para opinar.

Él se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. Estaba enfrascado en sus propios pensamientos.

Depositó el móvil sobre el tocador; ya haría la llamada más tarde.

-¿Han averiguado algo en estos dos días? –preguntó.

Puede que llevara años sin tratarse con Sofía, pero era su amiga. Aún la quería.

-No se me permite dar detalles del caso, lo siento mucho.

-Ya…

Vio cómo se fijaba en su amplia colección de libros. Les tenía extendidos por la mesa que había en la habitación, por orden alfabético.

-¿La gusta leer?

Clavó su mirada en el inspector.

-En mis ratos libres. Por favor, trátame de tú.

-Lo haré, siempre y cuando me trates igual.

No pudo evitar sonreír, al ver como sus labios se curvaban hacia arriba.

-Ya que tenemos tiempo… ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta un tanto personal?

-Prueba –respondió, levantando una ceja.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Frunció el ceño. Era una pregunta un tanto ridícula.

-Creo que es obvio de que trata mi trabajo. –contestó, algo enfurecida.

-No. No me refiero a lo que haces aquí, sino por qué estás aquí. ¿Por qué?

Se cruzó de brazos. Por alguna razón extraña razón ese hombre la transmitía confianza. Sin embargo, no pensaba contarle su vida. Prefirió dejar que lo adivinase. Grave error.

-Dímelo tú. Por lo que he podido comprobar hasta ahora, se te da bastante bien adivinar las cosas.

Jane la miró fijamente durante un par de minutos, hasta el punto de llegar a sentirse incómoda. Había hablado con Marina sobre el hombre. Esta la había dicho que Patrick Jane era uno de los mejores policías del lugar y que habría logrado resolver casos que nadie había conseguido antes, y con muchos años menos que los inspectores que los habían llevado. Aunque también había gente que no estaba de acuerdo con sus métodos de obrar.

-Te criaste en un buen barrio. Sabes leer, por lo que no eres analfabeta. Tienes educación, modales, pero siempre dices la verdad. O, al menos, lo que crees que es verdad. Fuiste a un colegio de los caros, de ahí tu inteligencia y sabiduría; y también tu rebeldía. Supongo que no eras la mejor estudiante, pero si aplicada, lo que te hizo ser respetada. –Se tomó unos segundos. –Respetada, hasta que entraste a trabajar aquí. Tan solo la mujer que te ha avisado de que había venido está por encima de ti. Lo que me hace suponer que llevas ya unos cuantos años en este lugar. Desde los quince, o los dieciséis me arriesgaría a decir. Tenías otras opciones, mejores opciones, pero no tan remuneradas. Así que algo tuvo que pasar para que eligieras esto. No a ti; estás dolida, pero no tanto. Fue a alguien cercano. Y tu papel de madre sobre tus hermanos pequeños es una buena pista. El hecho de que estés aquí es porque nadie más lleva dinero a casa, y tus hermanos dependen de ti. Con lo cual, no fue solo a tu madre; también a tu padre. Y tú, pasaste a tomar los dos puestos.

-Eres bueno –contestó, tratando de simular el nudo que se había formado en su garganta.

Él se encogió de hombros.

-Y es por eso por lo que estás aquí –sentenció.

El ambiente se había vuelto algo tenso. A pesar de haber acertado en su deducción, se sentía intimidada al ver cómo era un libro abierto para Patrick. Y eso no la gustaba, nada.

El joven inspector debió de percatarse también del incómodo momento de la situación, y decidió cambiar de tema. Sabía que había dado en el clavo al describirla, puesto que sus músculos se tensaban con cada palabra que pronunciaba.

-¿Sabes? Te sientan bien esos trajes.

-Oh, vaya. Si te digo la verdad, a mí no me hace mucha gracia ir así vestida. No sé qué demonios veréis los hombres de erótico en una cosa como esta –dijo, señalándose a sí misma.

Jane estalló en una carcajada, al ver la cara de asco que puso ella.

-No te rías, es verdad. Y ni te imaginas lo que pesa un traje de estos. Siempre acabo con la espalda muerta.

-Créeme que sé lo que pesan.

Frunció el ceño. ¿Quería decir que se había probado alguna vez uno de ellos?

-No me malinterpretes –respondió, justificando sus palabras. –Tengo una hermana pequeña, de dieciséis años. Cuando apenas llegaba a los diez se emperraba en vestirse como una princesa, con trajes súper pomposos y más y más faldas. Al final de la tarde siempre acababa cargando yo con él, porque ella se cansaba de llevarlo.

Sonrió, imaginando la escena. Ella había pasado por cosas parecidas, salvo que sus trajes no eran de princesas, sino de dinosaurios o superhéroes. Esos que sus hermanos solían llevar, y que al final siempre acaba llevándolos ella de la mano.

-Así que una hermana ¿eh?

-Sí. Lo malo es que ha entrado en la edad del pavo, y parece que se la han cruzado los cables. Se llama Charlotte.

-No he preguntado el nombre.

-Lo has hecho, con la mirada.

Teresa sonrió. El tal Patrick Jane comenzaba a caerla bien. Poco después cayó en la cuenta de que ese nombre la sonaba demasiado.

-No estudiará por casualidad en el instituto River Hights, ¿verdad?

-Así es.

-Recuerdo a una niña pequeña de rizos rubios, llamada Charlotte, que venía muy a menudo a casa a jugar con mi hermano. Estaban en la misma clase. Pero cuando su padre se enteró de que yo trabajaba aquí le prohibió seguir viéndole. Decía que alguien como su hija no podía acercarse a alguien como yo.

-Stan. Tu hermano se llama Stan… -susurró él, como si estuviera pensando. –Y tú eres esa Teresa Lisbon… Ya decía yo que me sonaba tu cara.

-¿Esa Teresa Lisbon?

-Sí, tu estabas en 4º de la ESO, y yo en 2º de Bachillerato. Todos los tíos te admiraban porque estabas muy buena, mientras yo me mantenía al margen porque había repetido tres cursos y mi atención la tenían otro tipo de mujeres. Aunque he de reconocer que alguna miradita si te echaba, y que has mejorado mucho con los años.

Recibió un leve puñetazo en el hombro como contestación.

-Oye, no empieces como aquel día. Me acerqué a ti para decirte hola, y me arreaste una bofetada.

-Pensé que también me ibas a pedir que te la chupase –contestó entre risas. Había aprendido a llevar ese tema bastante bien. –Además, luego te invité a un helado por las molestias.

-Y tantas. ¡Me dejaste la mano marcada en la mejilla! –protestó, también sonriendo. –Creo que mi hermana vuelve a llevarse con el tuyo. El otro día estaba hablando con un chico por teléfono y cuando colgó la pregunté quién era. Me dijo que era Stan, que habían recuperado la amistad de nuevo.

-Vaya, ¿tu padre ya no se lo prohíbe? –preguntó con ironía y una pizca de desprecio. Ironía y desprecio que, tras la respuesta de él, deseó no haberlas usado.

-Murió, hace tres años.

-Oh, vaya. Lo… lo siento mucho.

-No te preocupes, son cosas que pasan. La vida es así, y supongo que no hay nadie que entienda eso mejor que tú.

-Por desgracia, sí.

Un silencio un tanto incómodo se apodero de la estancia. Ella decidió cortarlo.

-Y, ¿Cómo es que el chico rebelde, repetidor de tres cursos, se mete a poli?

-Terminé el bachillerato y decidí que no quería estudiar más. Siempre se me dio bien el ejercicio físico y tengo buena resistencia. Además, me parece fascinante la mente humana. Cómo alguien puede llegar a hacer tales barbaridades, sin ni siquiera sentir un ápice de culpabilidad.

-¿Quieres oír barbaridades? Pásate a hora punta por el instituto de nuestros hermanos.

Ambos adultos rieron.

Ahora, Teresa se sentía mucho más confidente con Patrick. A pesar de haber roto cualquier relación con gente de su pasado hacía ya cinco años por elección propia, se sintió confortada al saber que al menos alguien la recordaba como una chica dulce y humilde, y no como una puta.

Rememorar el día de la bofetada y el helado la hizo sonreír. Sintió algo especial por ese chico, pero para entonces no era más que una cría de dieciséis años. Muy madura, sí, pero cría al fin y al cabo. Y, trataba con tantos hombres al día, había visto el lado arrogante y despectivo de todos ellos que se negaba a tener una relación con uno. Otro añadido era la diferencia de edad. No tan chocante con sus veintidós y veintisiete años de ahora, pero si con sus dieciséis y veintiuno de entonces.

Se percató de que Patrick aún no había borrado la sonrisa pasados varios minutos. Miró su reloj; entre tema y tema, había pasado casi tres cuartos de hora desde que el hombre entró en su habitación, así que decidió que era hora de actuar.

-Descolócate un poco la camisa, y salgamos fuera. Dersy ya estará por aquí.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta, con el inspector pisándola los talones. Le sorprendió cuando, justo antes de envolver el pomo con su mano, se giró y colocó su dedo índice en el pecho de él.

-Cuando salgamos ahí fuera, sígueme la corriente, ¿vale? Si la gente se entera que estoy colaborando con la policía, el estatus del prostíbulo bajará, lo que hará que me despidan.

Con el asentimiento por parte del hombre, abrió la puerta. La sala principal era un ir y venir de mujeres, hombres con miradas lascivas, e imágenes dejando muy poco a la imaginación. La estancia estaba llena del color rojo, en sus diferentes tonalidades; color que a Lisbon nunca había gustado, pero Marina siempre se negaba ante sus ideas de renovarlo y transformarlo todo al color verde. Marina decía que el ser humano asociaba los colores a diferentes aspectos, y el rojo equivalía al amor y al sexo.

Atravesaron el salón de punta a punta, sorteando a las personas que venían y los sofás y sillones dispersos por la sala. Cuando se encontraban a un par de metros de la puerta de salida, Teresa se acercó a Patrick hasta quedar su boca junto a su oreja.

-Jeremy es el hombre de vaqueros largos oscuros, con una camisa a cuadros roja. –susurró. - Pelo castaño claro, y ojos marrones oscuros. Tiene pinta de acabar de visitar a una de mis compañeras, así que no tardará en salir. Espérale fuera.

Se separó de él, con la mirada fija en sus ojos, y tras despedirse del inspector con un simple adiós, volvió a su habitación.

Sin embargo, Jane se quedó embobado, parpadeando repetidamente y sin despegar sus ojos de la puerta. Agitó su cabeza ligeramente para despertar de su mundo, y acató las órdenes que la mujer le había dado.

Tal y como había dicho ella, diez minutos después, Jeremy Dersy era arrestado por el asesinato de Sofía Debyasse y llevado a comisaría para interrogarle.

* * *

**-E**so no fue lo que pasó.

-Entonces, ¿por qué una testigo recibió una carta de la víctima, en la que alega que tiene que hablar contigo sobre un asunto de vida o muerte?

-¡Y yo que demonios sé! ¿Está segura de que esa testigo suya no se ha inventado la carta? Hacía años que no hablaba con Sofía, así que no sé cómo podría estar yo involucrado. –Jeremy frunció el ceño cuando el Inspector sacó un teléfono móvil de prepago de una de las bolsas de pruebas de la policía.

-¿Estás seguro, Dersy? Porque hemos encontrado este teléfono en tu casa, con al menos una llamada diaria a Debyasse en los últimos cuatro meses.

-¿¡Habéis registrado mi casa!?

-Su novia nos ha abierto la puerta alegremente sin poner ningún impedimento, cuando la hemos enseñado una foto en la que apareces en uno de los prostíbulos del barrio.

Patrick miró a su sospechoso, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Sabía que pronto comenzaría a hablar.

-Vale, está bien. Sí que seguía manteniendo el contacto con Sofía, pero yo no la maté. –esperó varios segundos, mientras entrelazaba sus manos. –Sofía sabía que yo suelo frecuentar por esos lares y me pidió ayuda.

-¿Ayuda, para qué?

La conversación empezaba a ser interesante, así que tomó asiento.

-Quería destapar una red de prostitución de menores. Según me había contado, un grupo de personas se acerca a niñas de entre 10 y 17 años, fingen ser amigas y cuando consiguen la suficiente confianza con ellos, las hacen subir a sus coches y las secuestran. Se las llevas a los burdeles y las obligan a ejercer la prostitución. Sofía acudió a mí porque la gente ya está acostumbrada a verme por allí así que si iba a mirar a ver si había alguna menor allí metida, nadie sospecharía de mí.

-¿Por qué accediste a ayudarla?

-Oh, venga ya. Si, pago a mujeres para que se acuesten conmigo, pero jamás tocaría a una menor. Eso es algo prohibido y tenía que hacer algo para tratar de evitar que esas niñas pasen por eso. Seré todo lo imbécil que queráis, pero tengo una hermana pequeña y jamás me perdonaría si la ocurriese algo así.

* * *

**A**partó con rabia la silla de la mesa y se sentó en ella, recostando la espalda. Suspiró, frustrado. El asesinato de la joven iba mucho más allá de un simple crimen pasional. En verdad le gustaban los casos enrevesados, porque así podía poner su cerebro en funcionamiento, pero una red de prostitución de menores era algo que le afectaba personalmente. ¿Cómo alguien era capaz de arruinar la infancia a unas niñas pequeñas, con tal de sacarse dinero?

-Jefe, ¿quieres que le retenga?

-No, Martínez. Suéltale. Pero dile que si se entera de cualquier cosa sobra la red, que nos avise. ¡Ah! Y que no salga de la ciudad.

-Entendido.

Vio a uno de sus mejores agentes salir de la sala en dirección hacia los calabozos. Tenía un dolor de cabeza horrible. Miró la hora, eran casi las dos de la madrugada, así que decidió marcharse a casa. Recogió el móvil y las llaves que tenía esparcidas por la mesa, las guardó en la bandolera que solía llevar, y se marchó hacia el ascensor.

Ya en el aparcamiento, metió la mano en el bolsillo derecho del pantalón. En busca de la llave del coche. Lo hizo como acto reflejo, sin darse cuenta de que tan solo unos minutos antes, las había guardado en la bandolera. Estaba distraído, demasiado distraído y lo único que quería era llegar a casa, dar un beso a su hermana pequeña, y acostarse. Deseo que no podría cumplir, porque nada más abrir la puerta de su casa, se encontraría con una nota de la joven informándole que se quedaría a dormir en casa de Lisa.

Pensó en llamar, para asegurarse de que se encontraba bien. Llevaba sin verla todo el día y la echaba de menos. Pero Lisa era la hija de su capitán, conocía a la familia y estaba seguro de que la cuidarían, así que se preparó un té caliente, se vistió con la ropa del pijama y se sentó frente al televisor un par de horas hasta que el cansancio le pudo y decidió irse a dormir. Mañana sería otro día.

* * *

**D**espertó con una ligera dolencia en el cuello. Se llevó su mano izquierda hasta él y lo masajeó con cuidado. Estaba hasta las narices de las tortícolis. Bostezó, mirando el reloj. Había dormido poco más de dos horas. Pensó que podría descansar según llegase a casa, pero enseguida desechó la idea. Era sábado, lo que quería decir que sus hermanos estarían todo el día en casa. Quizá Stan no, quien probablemente tuviese un partido de baloncesto en algún pueblo cercano, pero tendría que encargare de Jimmy y de Tommy.

Suspiró. Se levantó de la cama, recogió el traje que acabo por los suelos unas horas antes y lo guardó en la mochila de deporte que se había apropiado de uno de sus hermanos. Se vistió con sus vaqueros y su sudadera habituales, se recogió el pelo y se marchó, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Al llegar a casa, se sorprendió de ver como apenas había jaleo. Cuando llegaba los fines de semana, sus hermanos solían estar peleándose y gritándose. Pero ese día no. Ese día parecía estar todo en calma.

Se apresuró a meter la llave en la cerradura y abrir la puerta. Ideas macabras pasaron por su cabeza en los apenas cuatro segundos que tardaba en entrar en casa, pero se obligó a sí misma a tranquilizarse. "Siempre te pones en la peor de las situaciones, Teresa" le susurró una voz en su cabeza.

Entró al descansillo. Cerró la puerta sin echar el cerrojo y dejó caer su bolsa al suelo.

-¿Stan? –gritó primero, para después pronunciar los nombres de los otros dos.

No recibió contestación, por lo que su corazón comenzó a latir aún más fuerte.

-¡Queréis dejar de hacer el idiota y contestarme!

Comenzaba a cabrearse. Sus hermanos ya se la habían jugado una vez, escondiéndose en los armarios de la casa y simulando que no estaban. Ese día se prometió que les mataría uno por uno, por haberla hecho creer que les había ocurrido algo, pero enseguida les perdonó. Dentro de lo que cabe, eran aún niños y sólo querían jugar.

-¡Os juro que como estéis escondidos de nuevo en los armarios os la vais a cargar!

Esta vez, si recibió contestación, pero no de quien ella pensaba.

-¿Teresa?

Estaba a medio camino del piso superior cuando oyó la voz. Regresó escaleras abajo, algo confusa. Entró al salón, pero allí no había nadie. Se dirigió hacia la cocina y entonces se topó de frente con ellos.

-Siento no haberte contestado. Estábamos en el jardín. He llevado a Jimmy y Tommy con la vecina y han encajado la pelota en nuestro jardín, por enésima vez.

-¿Por qué has dejado a tu hermano con…? –No la dio tiempo a terminar la frase. Se fijó en los ojos llorosos de Jane. -¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué ocurre?

-Se ha presentado aquí hará cosa de una hora. Venía buscándote y supuse que querría contarte algo de tu amiga así que le dejé pasar.

-Vale, Stan. Pero por favor, deja de dar rodeos y contadme que está pasando.

-Os dejaré solos. Estaré en mi cuarto por si me necesitáis.

Miró con orgullo a su hermano. A pesar de tener dieciséis años, era muy maduro para su edad. En parte la recordaba a ella, a su edad. Stan había pasado a ser el hombre de la casa, y cuanto más mayor se hacía más maduro era.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó esta vez a Patrick, quien tenía los ojos rojos.

-Charlotte. Ha desaparecido.


	3. Moulin Rouge

Parece que la inspiración ha vuelto a mí. Capítulo tres de Viceversa. Espero que os guste.

* * *

**Capítulo tres.**

**L**a idea de que aquello fuese una broma se la pasó por la cabeza, pero enseguida la desechó. Jane se veía demasiado afectado como para estar bromeando.

-Me alaga que confíes en mí tanto como para contarme eso pero…

-Ya he ido a comisaría y lo he denunciado. –La interrumpió.- Cuando llegué a casa anoche me encontré con una nota de Charlotte. Decía que se había ido a casa de Lisa a pasar la noche, cosa que solía hacer así que no me preocupé. Hace unas horas, cuando entré en la comisaría, me acerqué al despacho de mi capitán para preguntarle qué tal se había portado Charlotte.

-He de suponer que Lisa es la hija de tu capitán ¿no? –preguntó, mientras le ofrecía una taza de té.

-Sí. ¿Cómo sabes que…? –la preguntó, mirando hacia la taza.

-Cuando fui a verte a la comisaría para enseñarte la carta, vi una taza de té en tu mesa.

-Oh, vaya. Gracias. –susurró, mirando la taza y envolviéndola con sus manos. –Entonces, Mike me respondió que él pensaba preguntarme lo mismo cuando llegase a trabajar, que se encontró una nota de Lisa en casa diciendo que se quedaba a dormir con Charlotte.

-¿Habéis llamado a…?

De nuevo, volvió a interrumpirla.

-Sí, hemos llamado a todos sus amigos, a conocidos. Dios, hasta a profesores. Y nadie sabe de ellas desde ayer por la tarde.

-¿Y a algún chico? Quizá pensara que se lo prohibirías o algo y decidió escondértelo.

-¿Te refieres a un novio? No. Charlotte está enamorada de tu hermano.

Abrió los ojos como platos al oírlo. Supuso que Patrick no se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, puesto que seguía soltando palabras sin ton ni son.

Recogió la taza de sus manos al ver cómo le temblaban. Tras depositarla en la mesa, agarró con firmeza sus manos tratando de tranquilizarle.

-Escucha, no saques conclusiones antes de saber nada ¿vale? Espera hasta esta tarde, y sino ya comienza a preocuparte.

Levantó la vista al sentirse observada. Hasta entonces, el inspector había permanecido con la mirada hacia el suelo. Ahora, sin embargo, la miraba penetrantemente. Observó cómo el azul de sus ojos que tanto la había llamado la atención siempre, ahora parecía aún más claro, debido a las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir. Sintió ganas de abrazarle, pero algo se lo impidió. Quizá fue su orgullo, quizá su muro interior que la impedía mantener una relación de confianza más allá de sus hermanos.

-No quiero ofenderte, pero ¿Por qué has venido a contármelo a mí? Quiero decir, a parte de nuestro pequeño encontronazo cuando éramos pequeños, solo nos conocemos de unos días.

-Ayer interrogamos a Jeremy. Nos dijo que Sofía y él trataban de destapar una red de prostitución de menores. Sé que es algo descabellado, pero podría ser. Podría ser que se hayan llevado a mi hermana y a Lisa.

-No te precipites, Jane. Siendo policía, me imagino que habrías hablado mil veces con tu hermana sobre la gente con la que debía ir y con la que no.

-Claro que lo hice, pero últimamente me desobedecía constantemente. Con la muerte de nuestro padre, noté un gran cambio en ella. No quería que sufriera mucho así que comencé a consentirla demasiado, lo reconozco. Pero, sin padre y sin madre… no quería que los echara en falta. Así que en vez de asumir los dos papeles, me limité a seguir siendo su hermano mayor. Te juro que como la haya pasado algo, jamás me lo perdonaré.

-Mira –respondió, varios segundos después. –si eso te deja más tranquilo, hablaré con Marina a ver si sabe algo de esa red de prostitución. En caso de ser así, intentaré informarme en qué burdel dejarán a las niñas y trataré de pasarme por allí a ver si están Charlotte y su amiga.

-¿Harías eso? –Al ver el asentimiento por parte de ella, susurró –Gracias. Muchas gracias. 

* * *

**G**olpeó con los nudillos en la puerta, despacio. Aún se preguntaba cómo diablos iba a darles la noticia.

Pensó en cómo reaccionaría ella, si le tocase vivirlo. Quizá se hundiría, quizá no sabría qué decir. Bueno, nunca tendría que vivirlo porque por suerte sus hermanos eran todos chicos, así que dejó de ocupar su cabeza con ello.

Estuvo de acuerdo con Marina cuando la llamó imbécil. En verdad lo era, por dejar que semejante idea pasase por su cabeza, pero ella sabía lo que era tener que entrar desde tan joven en el mundo de la prostitución y si podía evitar que alguien más tuviera que pasar por eso, lo haría; siempre y cuando sus hermanos estuviesen protegidos y cuidados.

Abrió con cautela la puerta, pensando aún que palabas usar. No era seguro, pero cuando recibió la llamada de Patrick a media tarde, supo que si era lo más probable.

Habló con Stan, tratando de averiguar cómo era Charlotte. Él no hizo más que soltar halagos por su boca, y enseguida cayó en la cuenta de que probablemente su hermano sintiera hacia lo chica lo mismo que ella hacia él.

En cuanto cruzó en umbral, dos vistas se clavaron sobre ella. Se sintió extraña. Se sintió despreciable, porque la noticia que iba a darles no era la que ellos esperaban. Quizá si la que se presentían, pero no la que hubieran deseado.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí, y se apoyó sobre ella. Cruzó los brazos en su pecho, y los tobillos entre ellos; postura que solía poner cada vez que iba a hablar sobre algo serio.

Misma postura que había utilizado al hablar con Miriam, y preguntarla algo a lo que su jefa se había negado en un principio, pero ante la insistencia de la joven decidió aceptar; no sin antes preguntarla si estaba segura de lo que iba a hacer, y que si tanto significaba ese hombre para ella como para poner su vida en peligro.

-Es cierto que hay una red de prostitución de menores. Debe de llevar en funcionamiento algo más de ocho meses. –comenzó explicando. –Secuestran a niñas, y las obligan a ejercer la prostitución en distintos burdeles del barrio.

-¿Distintos burdeles? ¿Pero cuántos hay? –preguntó Jordan.

Miró a la mujer que acababa de hablar. Joven, guapa, de unos 28 años. Tenía pinta de venir de una familia adinerada por su ropa y cosméticos.

-Muchos más de lo que se imagina –respondió. -Sé que no se puede iniciar una investigación oficial sobre una desaparición hasta que no hayan pasado 48 horas desde la última vez que las vieron, pero puesto que los dos sois policías, imagino que ya habréis comenzado, extraoficialmente.

-Así es –contestó Patrick.

-Bien. Necesito que me contéis todo lo que sabéis hasta ahora.

-Mire, no voy a permitir que venga aquí y me quite el caso de mi propia hija. Me da igual la experiencia que tenga en situaciones como esta, pero es mi hija. Mi hija. Yo me encargaré del caso.

-No hace falta que se ponga así, Mike. No voy a quitarle ningún caso, ni siquiera soy policía. Y créame, mi experiencia puede servirles de ayuda.

-¿Cómo que no es usted policía? Entonces, ¿Quién demonios es, y porque sabe tanto de esto? Pensé que formaba parte de la brigada de investigación contra la prostitución.

-Por sus preguntas, me aventuraré a decir que no les has contado en qué trabajo. ¿Estoy en lo cierto?

Miró a Patrick, quién asintió con la cabeza.

-Voy a ignorar esas preguntas. He movido hilos, y resulta que hay una vacante de trabajo en uno de los burdeles a los que envían niñas. Mi jefa ha hablado con los que llevan el prostíbulo, y mientras la candidata sea joven y guapa, estarán dispuestos a realizar la entrevista de trabajo. Solo hay que meter a alguien de incognito para que busque a las chicas en él. Y si no están allí, seguiré moviendo hilos.

-Hemos seguido los pasos de mi hermana y Lisa hasta el parque que hay a las afueras de la ciudad. Eso fue hacia las seis de la tarde de ayer.

-Seis de la tarde, de acuerdo. Eso quiere decir que llevan desaparecidas más de 24 horas. Hay que actuar rápido.

-Patrick Jane. Cuénteme ahora mismo quién diablos es esta mujer. –exigió el capitán Mike Reynols, harto de la situación.

Vio como Jane la miraba, como pidiéndola permiso para hablar. Decidió adelantarse.

-Soy prostituta.

Sonrió tras soltar la bomba. Las reacciones fueron las que esperaba. Tanto el capitán, como los compañeros de equipo de Patrick le miraron, sorprendidos. Jordan, única mujer en la sala a excepción de ella, puso cara de asco.

-Miren, no estoy aquí para que me desprecien por mi trabajo, como suele hacer la gente. Estoy aquí para ayudarles a encontrar tanto a Charlotte, como a Lisa.

-¡Cómo diablos dejas entrar a una prostituta en mi comisaría! –gritó Reynols, fuera de sus casillas. Comenzó a recriminarle a Jane miles de cosas. Él se limitó a cerrar la boca, y reprimir las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir de sus ojos. Teresa supo enseguida que esas lágrimas eran por su hermana y no por la falta de respeto que estaba teniendo su capitán hacia él.

-Si va a comenzar en ese plan, piénselo así. ¿Qué tendrían hasta ahora de no ser por mí? Yo se lo diré. Nada. Pasarían horas y horas tratando de averiguar a dónde se las han llevado, y las chicas no disponen de ese tiempo. Cuanto más tiempo pasemos en esta sala discutiendo, más probabilidad hay de que Charlotte y Lisa… -decidió no terminar la frase. Sabía lo que era darlo todo por un hermano, y sólo de pensar en lo mucho que estaría sufriendo Patrick se la revolvió el estómago. –Yo les he abierto las puertas. Les he dado una opción bastante factible si lo que quieren es recuperarlas sanas y salvas.

-Tiene razón. Dejemos de lado nuestras diferencias de opinión y centrémonos en traerlas de vuelta –habló por primera vez el agente Martínez.

Oyó como Patrick suspiraba aliviado.

-Yo podría meterme de infiltrada. –se ofreció Jordan.

Todas las miradas se clavaron en ella, para después volver a Lisbon.

-Te calarían enseguida. No tienes pinta de prostituta.

-Tú tampoco –contraatacó.

-Me lo tomaré como un cumplido, gracias. –Sonrió, dándole a entender lo poco que le importaba el tono despectivo que había usado. –Cómo he dicho antes, mi experiencia puede servirles de ayuda. Me meteré yo. Se manejarme por esos lares.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas metida en eso? –preguntó Mike, quien parecía haberse calmado.

-El suficiente como para saber a qué preguntas debo contestar, y a cuáles no. Cuando llega alguien pidiendo trabajo a un sitio como ese, es por dos razones: o bien eres de la policía y tratas de recopilar pruebas para hundir el negocio, o bien estás desesperada por conseguir un poco de dinero. Si eres de las primeras, te calan enseguida. Y eso no sería ni bueno para ti, ni para ellas –dijo, mirando hacia Jordan. Ante su cara de pregunta, decidió seguir hablando y que la mujer se ahorrara saliva. –A ti te matarían enseguida, y en cuanto se pusieran a investigar y descubriesen que tanto Charlotte como Lisa tienen familiares cercanos en la policía, se desharían de ellas.

-Y con deshacer quieres decir… -Patrick cada vez tenía la voz más temblorosa.

-Las mandarían fuera del estado, o las matarían también. Eso, suponiendo que estén metidas, cosa que aún no es segura.

-Pero, es lo más probable ¿no? –volvió a intervenir el agente Martínez.

-Probable o no, el tiempo apremia. La entrevista de trabajo en el burdel es dentro de un par de horas. Iré, investigaré, y si las chicas están allí me encargaré de que estén a salvo.

-Está bien. Te pondremos unos micros para asegurarnos de que todo vaya bien –dijo el capitán Reynols, mientras se levantaba de su silla.

-No. Si llevo micros, me los detectarán. Mire, entiendo que quiera asegurarse de que su hija esté bien en caso de que la hayan llevado allí, pero esa gente es peligrosa. Tienes que saber con quién estás tratando, y suficiente hago ya poniendo mi vida en peligro, como para aparecer con un cartel en la frente diciendo: adelante, mátenme, porque estoy colaborando con la policía. Si quiere rescatar a tu hija, será a mi manera; sino, me meteré ahí y solo me encargaré de Charlotte. Usted decide.

Levantó una ceja, a la espera de que el capitán tomara su decisión. Tardó menos de lo que se esperaba, puesto que pocos minutos más tarde, el hombre sacaba de su cartera una foto de Lisa, y se la mostraba.

-Esta es mi hija. Por favor, tráigala sana y salva.

Teresa sonrió, entre una mezcla de alegría y satisfacción. De alguna manera u otra la habían aceptado. Pero enseguida la borro, al notar lo mucho que debían de estar sufriendo.

-¿Necesitas una de Charlotte también? –preguntó Patrick.

-No. Stan me enseñó algunas antes de salir de casa. –el hombre asintió con la cabeza. -¿Podemos hablar un momento en privado?

Salieron de la sala. Ella cruzó primero el umbral, seguida de él. Patrick la hizo un gesto, indicándola que le siguiese. Se dirigieron hacia las oficinas abiertas, cruzaron las mesas y entraron en una especie de sala de reuniones. Supuso que sería dónde informaban a los familiares de las víctimas cuando tenían un caso entre manos, porque había provisiones. Café en polvo, una máquina de refrescos, otra máquina para moler el café, botellas de agua, incluso algún bollo.

Jane cerró la puerta una vez Teresa hubo entrado. Se quedó varios segundos con la mano envolviendo el pomo, hasta que tuvo el valor de darse la vuelta y hablar.

-¿Por qué haces esto?

Lisbon le miró, pensando una excusa que darle. Pero al final decidió ser sincera.

-Sé lo que es empezar desde tan pequeña. Es cierto que a mí no me secuestraron, pero sí me vi obligada a vender mi cuerpo para poder dar de comer a mis hermanos. Sé lo que se siente al andar por la calle, y oír a la gente cuchichear sobre ti. Sé lo que se siente cuando la gente te desprecia por tu trabajo. Sé lo que se siente al estar estudiando, y que tus propios compañeros te hagan el vacío y digan cosas sobre ti. Sé lo que eso. Yo ya lo pasé y ahora me importa poco lo que la gente opine sobre mí, pero durante la adolescencia vivimos condicionados por el "qué dirán". No quiero que ellas tengan que pasar también por eso. Además, allí dentro estará el asesino de Sofía. Era mi amiga, así que en parte se lo debo.

-No sé cómo darte las gracias. Charlotte lo es todo para mí. Todo lo que hago, es para que ella pueda ser feliz. Y si algo la ocurriese…

Teresa le interrumpió.

-Lo sé. Por eso debo pedirte que mientras esté metida en todo esto, cuides de mis hermanos. Stan podría pasar solo unos días, pero Tommy y Jimmy aún son muy pequeños como para dejarlos a cargo de Stan.

-Claro, no te preocupes por ellos. Yo les cuidaré.

* * *

**A**marró con fuerza su mochila a la espalda. Respiró hondo, soltando el aire despacio antes de abrir la puerta. Dio un ligero vistazo hacia atrás, observando el lugar donde estaba. No la sería muy difícil orientarse en caso de tener que huir. Se asombró del grosor que tenía la puerta, y se fijó en la cerradura. Tal y como la habían dicho hacía unas horas en la comisaría, era esencial que se fijase en cualquier detalle que más tarde les pudiera servir a ellos para entrar a la fuerza en el burdel si identificaba a las chicas. Era una puerta de seguridad. A parte de la cerradura, tenía varios ganchillos a lo largo que se debían insertar en los pequeños orificios que había en el marco, haciendo aún más difícil su apertura en caso de ser forzada. Por si fuera poco, parecía estar blindada a prueba de balas. Era algo demasiado sofisticado para un simple burdel.

Cuando se dirigía hacia él, se asombró de lo silenciosas que estaban las calles. Era un barrio abandonado, sí, pero los burdeles siempre tenían jaleo. Se imaginó que las paredes estarían insonorizadas, pero su sorpresa llego al cruzar la primera puerta. Se encontró con un vestíbulo parecido al de los hoteles. Justo enfrente de ella estaba la recepción. Detrás de esta, había un ascensor a la izquierda y unas escaleras a la derecha. Parecía de verdad unas oficinas, cómo informaba el cartel expuesto fuera, a la entrada.

Se acercó a la mujer que había en recepción, algo insegura. ¿Se habría confundido de lugar?

-Hola, bienvenida a Moulin Rouge. ¿En qué pueda ayudarla?

-Hola, me llamo Teresa Lisbon. Tenía una entrevista de trabajo. –contestó, con más confianza. La mujer era demasiado educada, demasiado perfecta, hasta que salió de detrás de la recepción. Alguien normal puede que no se hubiera dado cuenta, pero ella sí. Observó las pequeñas franjas de cinco centímetros que tenía la mujer en la pierna, marcadas. Sin duda alguna eran de unas botas que se ponían las dominatrices. Cerró los ojos, preguntándose mentalmente dónde diablos se estaba metiendo. Si ya detestaba vestirse con trajes de época, ni se quería imaginar tener que rebajarse al nivel de las vestimentas que usaban esa clase de mujeres.

Agitó su cabeza, tratando de mantenerla fría. Ya no había marcha atrás. Tendría que involucrarse de lleno, o la descubrirían.

Siguió a la mujer escaleras arriba. Cuando llegaron a la segunda planta, la recepcionista llamó a la primera puerta que había a la derecha, y esperó a recibir contestación.

-Puede pasar. –la dijo.

Teresa la miró. Se preguntó si la mujer no acabaría con las mejillas doloridas de tanto sonreír. La dio las gracias y entró en la nueva sala, a la que pronto consideró un despacho.

-Vaya, vaya. Así que era cierto que la mismísima Teresa Lisbon se había interesado por nuestro puesto de trabajo –dijo el hombre que había sentado tras la mesa.

-¿Acaso me conoce? –preguntó.

-Su reputación la precede. Por favor, siéntese.

Ella obedeció.

-Muchos de nuestros clientes decidieron dejarnos tras la recomendación de amigos que decían haberlo pasado realmente bien con usted.

Se limitó a sonreír. Estaba asqueada por el último comentario, pero debía seguir adelante.

-¿Puedo saber que la ha hecho venir aquí?

-Bueno, digamos que buscaba un cambio de aires. Los vestidos de época divierten un tiempo, pero luego acaban resultando demasiado monótonos. Ahora busco algo más… atrevido.

El hombre la mostró una amplia sonrisa, con dientes incluidos.

-Entiendo. Pues si no tiene nada que preguntar, avisaré a Melanie para que la enseñe su nuevo cuarto. –Se retrepó de la silla, dispuesto a apretar el botón y llamar a la mujer, pero la voz de Teresa le paró.

-De hecho, sí hay algo que quiero comentarle. No he venido aquí solo por cambiar de vestimenta. Tengo entendido que han recibido un cargamento hace poco.

-¿Un cargamento? –preguntó, tornando a serio su rostro a la vez que entrelazaba sus manos.

-Sí, ya sabe. Con aprendices. –vio al hombre desviar su vista hacia un lado. Aquello la hizo cerciorarse. –Había pensado que yo podría ser maestra. Llevo muchos años en el negocio y, el hecho de ser bastante joven me hace conectar fácilmente con las chicas.

-¿Quién le ha dado esa información?

-Si se lo dijese, no volvería a estar informada. –sonrió. -Dejémoslo en que ha sido una vieja amiga. Y bien, ¿mi amiga estaba en lo cierto?

-En un principio habíamos recibido a media docena de niñas, de entre trece y diecisiete años. Pero otro prostíbulo pagó más por ellas, así que solo pudimos hacernos con dos, ambas de dieciséis.

-Vaya, una pena. El dinero lo puede todo.

-¿Está segura que quiere hacer de niñera? Porque sus servicios nos van a venir que ni pintados.

-Usted lo llama niñera, yo maestra. Y por los clientes, no se preocupe. Soy bastante flexible.

-De acuerdo. Una vez se acomode en su habitación, pediré a Aria que se las lleve. Tendrá que empezar de cero con ellas, eso sí. Llegaron esta misma mañana.

-Sin problema. Ahora hablemos del contrato.

-Si va a hacerse cargo de las chicas, deberá quedarse cómo interna. Le otorgaremos una habitación más grande para que esté más cómoda y pueda traerse alguna de sus pertenencias. Tendrá los miércoles como día libre, desde las siete de la mañana hasta medianoche. Durante ese periodo de tiempo, podrá salir y hacer lo que le plazca. Pero sea puntual. Detesto a las personas impuntuales.

-Un día libre, eso no me lo esperaba. Los miércoles no me vienen muy bien, pero será cuestión de acostumbrarme. ¿Qué hay de las ganancias?

-El 70% de lo que gane será para nosotros, el otro 30% para usted. Dentro de ese 70% está incluido el alojamiento y la comida, con que no tendrá que pagar nada a mayores.

-Supongo que los porcentajes no son negociables –se encogió de hombros ante la negativa del hombre. –Preferiría un 60-40, pero bueno, me conformaré. Es cuestión de hacer bien tu trabajo para que los clientes te den propina. Hay algunos que son muy generosos.

-No tengo duda alguna de que usted sabrá cómo manejarles. Si no hay nada más que decir, Melanie la acompañará a su habitación. Un placer hacer negocios con usted, Señorita Lisbon.

-Gracias.

El hombre se levantó de la silla con intención de estrecharla la mano. Ella imitó el gesto, percatándose del arma que guardaba el hombre en su costado derecho. Diría que una nueve milímetros, o una treinta y ocho. No estaba segura.

Respiró hondo al salir del despacho. Ahora comenzaría lo bueno.


	4. Sonrisa

**No llego a estar del todo contenta con el capítulo, pero no quería retrasar más la subida. Así que bueno, aquí está el número cuatro. Cualquier cosa, tanto buena como mala, review o PM. **

**Muchas gracias a todos los que leeis y dais a favorito y dejais comentario. **

* * *

**Capítulo cuatro.**

**C**erró con delicadeza la puerta. Carter Kane le había dicho que Aria traería a las dos chicas una vez se hubiese acomodado, así que se apresuró a sacar las pocas cosas que llevaba en la mochila. Colgó el par de pantalones largos y las dos camisas en el perchero del armario empotrado. Guardó en uno de los cajones la sudadera gris que pertenecía a su hermano y que cogió por error, y dejó las francesitas y los playeros bajo la cama.

El cuarto era acogedor. Kane llevaba razón al decirle que el cuarto era grande, pues había una cama de matrimonio y sobraba bastante espacio. Se percató de las dos puertas que había que había en la habitación, a mayores de por la que había entrado que daba al salón principal. Supuso que una de ellas llevaría al baño, lo que comprobó pocos segundos después. La otra, sin embargo, daba a otro dormitorio que solo tenía esa puerta como entrada y salida. Había un amplio ventanal que daba al jardín, pero como estaban en el tercer piso del edificio no se podía salir por ahí. Examinó de todas formas la cerradura de la ventana. Se podía abrir por el interior, pero no por el exterior.

Regresó de nuevo a su habitación. Decidió que las chicas compartieran la cama de matrimonio del otro cuarto, y así ella controlaría en todo momento quien entraba y quién salía. Vio un pequeño tocador y un escritorio pegados en la pared izquierda y se dirigió hacia ellos. Dejó sobre el escritorio un par de libros que trajo y una libreta con un bolígrafo.

Acto seguido y disimulando como una profesional, revisó si el lugar tenía alguna cámara o micro. Marina jamás había puesto uno en su burdel, porque ante todo, respetaba la intimidad de sus empleadas. Pero esto no era su antiguo trabajo. Aquí estaban envueltos en temas ilegales como la trata de niños, o las drogas, y estaba segura de que habría vigilancia. Puede que no en las habitaciones, pero sí en el salón principal y en el vestíbulo.

No parecía haber cámaras, pero tendría que registrar mejor en busca de los micros.

Sacó de su mochila el aparato que pidió a Patrick antes de marcharse, y pulsó el botón tal y cómo él le explicó.

El artefacto comenzó a emitir un pitido regular, en un volumen relativamente bajo. Lo pasó por encima de cada mueble, aparato de luz y cuadro que había en la habitación. El pitido seguía de forma regular, y tras revisar de arriba abajo su habitación, pasó al baño. Después revisó el cuarto de las chicas y sonrió. No había ningún micrófono.

Unos golpecitos a la puerta principal llamaron su atención. Escondió con rapidez el aparato en la mochila, y se sentó en la cama cruzando las piernas.

-Adelante.

Instantes después, Aria cruzó el umbral seguida de dos jóvenes. Evitó sonreír al reconocer a Charlotte, así que, a pesar de que la otra chica no se parecía mucho a la foto que le enseñó el capitán Reynols, supuso que sería Lisa.

-Teresa Lisbon, estas son las dos aprendices. Quedan bajo tu cargo. Si necesitas cualquier cosa, ya sabes dónde estoy. –dijo Aria.

No la hizo falta levantarse para cerrar la puerta, puesto que ya lo hizo la mujer al marcharse. Las dos jóvenes se quedaron junto a la puerta, sin atreverse a dar un paso más. Se fijó en sus piernas. Estaban temblando de miedo.

La sorprendió ver que Charlotte no la reconocía. Era cierto que la última vez que se vieron, la joven era muy pequeña, pero siempre decían que ella y sus hermanos se parecían mucho.

Decidió esperar un poco hasta decirlas quien era. Sabía que tenían mucho miedo, pero podría haberse saltado algún micrófono. No era ninguna experta en informática.

-Sentaos, no seáis tímidas.

Hicieron caso. Charlotte se sentó en la butaca que había en el tocador, y Lisa en la silla del escritorio.

-Bueno, decidme algo sobre vosotras. Cómo os llamáis, de dónde sois…

-Yo me llamo Charlotte, y ella Lisa.

La rubia tomó la iniciativa, tal y como suponía. No solo se parecía en el aspecto a su hermano, sino también en su forma de ser.

-Vale, algo es algo. Ahora, contadme cómo habéis acabado aquí.

Sabía que si las chicas se sinceraban y la contaban la verdad, Carter Kane entraría en la habitación en el caso de haber micrófonos. De ser así, tendrían un problema, puesto que intentaría llevárselas para hacerlas callar. Decidió no pensar más en eso, y reaccionar por instinto si eso ocurría. Si no, ya no tendría dudas en cuanto a la seguridad del cuarto y podría hablarlas con confianza.

Por suerte, así fue. Charlotte, puesto que Lisa aún no había abierto la boca, la explicó cómo las engañaron. Las dijeron que se habían fijado en ellas, y que podrían tener un futuro prometedor como modelos; incluso actrices si la interpretación era su fuerte. Ambas cayeron en la trampa, y tras adquirir la suficiente confianza con la mujer, decidieron escaparse de casa varios días atrás. Después las durmieron con cloroformo y cuando despertaron, ya estaban allí.

-Eres mucho más joven que las demás mujeres de aquí –interrumpió por primera vez Lisa.

Lisbon se fijó en su brazo. Desde que habían entrado, la joven se tapaba una zona con su mano izquierda.

-Lo soy. ¿Qué te ha pasado en el brazo?

-Nada.

Lisbon sonrió. Tenía el mismo carácter que su padre.

En ese momento, Charlotte pareció darse cuenta de algo.

-Cuando nos secuestraron, intentó defenderse.

Lisa miró a su amiga, enfadada. Pero ella no la estaba haciendo caso. Estaba analizando a la mujer que había con ellas.

-No debiste hacerlo. Déjame ver si hay algo para curarte esa herida en el botiquín del baño.

Se levantó de la cama, en dirección al cuarto de baño. Encontró un par de vendas, apósitos y agua oxigenada. Regresó a la habitación y se acercó a Lisa. Ella pareció algo esquiva al principio, pero al final desistió.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta un tanto personal? –Preguntó Charlotte.

Teresa volvió a sonreír. Al fin se había dado cuenta.

-Prueba a ver –respondió, mientras terminaba de vendarle la herida a la joven.

-¿Por qué te dedicas a esto?

Se levantó tras terminar con la cura, y se volvió al baño. Dejó las cosas donde estaban, haciendo tiempo para pensar que contestar.

-Una pregunta a la cual ya sabes la respuesta. –vio a Charlotte sonreír. -¿Qué me ha delatado?

-Tu sonrisa. Es igual que la de Stan –dijo, acercándose a la mujer.

Lisbon la rodeó con los brazos. Notó como la joven se deshacía de su fachada y comenzaba a llorar. Ella se sintió extraña. Hacía un montón de años que no se veían. Es cierto que cuando la joven era pequeña, había jugado un montón de veces con ella cuando venía a casa a pasar la tarde con Stan. Pero cuando su padre la prohibió volver, el contacto se rompió. No se habían vuelto a ver desde entonces, a pesar de que Charlotte si había recuperado la amistad con Stan. Por eso la sorprendió que se abrazara a ella, y que llorase en su hombro.

Lisa, sin embargo, se quedó dónde estaba. Teresa supuso que no sabía quién era, o que no se atrevía a acercarse. Por eso, soltó uno de sus brazos y la indicó que se acercase. Ella volvió a estar reacia, pero al ver como su amiga parecía confiar en la mujer, accedió. Se abrazó a ella, y rompió también a llorar.

Lisbon sonrió. Parecían volver a estar tranquilas.

* * *

**S**olía actuar bien bajo presión. Es algo de lo que siempre se había enorgullecido. Pero esta vez, era diferente. Esta vez no era su vida la que corría peligro, ni la de un compañero. Era la de su hermana, y él no podía hacer nada para ayudar. Tan solo podía confiar plenamente en Teresa Lisbon, quién ahora podría estar con ellas, como no.

Comenzó a mover su pierna con rapidez. Ese era el único tic nervioso que tenía. Miró a su capitán; se estaba mordiendo las uñas. No sabían nada de ellas desde que Lisbon salió de la comisaría hacia la entrevista para el puesto de trabajo. No habían recibido ninguna noticia. Ni siquiera sabían si las niñas estaban en ese prostíbulo.

Hacía cuatro horas desde entonces, así que decidió irse a por un café. La noche sería larga.

Se levantó de la silla en dirección hacia la sala de descanso. A través de los cristales vio a Stan, sentado en la mesa y escribiendo sobre un papel. Una vez entró en el cuarto, comprobó que los otros dos hermanos de Teresa estaban tumbados en los sofás, durmiendo.

-Tenían sueño, así que les dije que se durmiesen. Supongo que hasta que no sepamos nada de ellas, no iremos a casa.

-Puedo irme con vosotros. En cuanto sepan algo me llamarán desde comisaría.

Había prometido a Teresa que cuidaría de sus hermanos.

-No. También es mi hermana. Nos quedamos –y sin decir más, Stan volvió a bajar la cabeza para centrar su atención en los deberes. O eso intentaba.

* * *

**R**ecordó el primer día que ella comenzó a trabajar. Estaba nerviosa, asustada, pero no tenía otra opción. Al final no resultó ser tan malo como creía, incluso había veces que llegaba a disfrutar, pero ella no se vio forzada a ejercer la prostitución. Si, se vio obligada si quería mantener a sus hermanos, pero no forzada. Y esa era la diferencia que muy pocos entendían.

Cuando Aria las trajo a la habitación, pudo notar el miedo en sus ojos; cómo no se atrevían siquiera a dar un paso sin que las dieran permiso. Ahora, sus piernas ya habían dejado de temblar, sus rostros volvían a estar tranquilos. El temor parecía haber desaparecido.

Pero aun así, se veía en la obligación de decirlo.

-No tengáis miedo, ¿vale? No os pasará nada. Hacedme caso y todo irá bien.

-¿Qué va a pasar con nosotras? –preguntó Charlotte.

Ahora estaban las tres sentadas en la cama de matrimonio, en círculo. Teresa se recogió el pelo detrás de la oreja, con la intención de ganar unos segundos para pensar la respuesta. Al final, decidió ser sincera.

-No os voy a mentir. Yo haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para que no os pase nada y poder sacaros de aquí. Pero no es tan fácil como daros la mano y salir las tres por la puerta. He llegado a un trato con el hombre que dirige todo esto. Por ahora estáis bajo mi tutela, así que no creo que molesten. Vosotras, procurad no llamar la atención y, bajo ningún concepto salgáis de esta habitación. He estado revisando este cuarto y el contiguo –señaló la puerta que daba al cuarto que había asignado a las chicas. –y no parece haber cámaras ni micros. Cualquier cosa que necesitéis, avisadme.

Asintieron con la cabeza. Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al armario; eran empotrados, con que solo tuvo que arrastrar uno de ellos hacia la derecha. Echó un vistazo a la ropa que había en él. Había minifaldas, aunque ella las consideraba súper minifaldas. Alguna parte de arriba de manga corta y de tirantes muy escotada, e incluso algunas que llegaban por encima del ombligo. Miró hacia el suelo del armario. Botas con tacón de aguja muy alto y con tiras de lo que parecía ser goma.

Sacó lo más cerrado que encontró y se comenzó a desvestir.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? –preguntó Charlotte.

-Mi trabajo. –respondió, sonriéndolas con franqueza. –Os recomiendo meteros en vuestro cuarto, y no salir hasta que yo vaya a buscaros.

Las dos jóvenes asintieron con la cabeza, e hicieron caso. Se levantaron de la cama y se dirigieron a su habitación. Justo antes de que Teresa rodeara el pomo de la puerta con su mano, Charlotte se giró.

-Teresa –dijo, lo suficientemente alto como para que la oyese, pero sin llegar a gritar. –Gracias.

Ella sonrió como respuesta y abrió la puerta para salir al salón principal. Charlotte y Lisa se encerraron a su vez en su cuarto.


End file.
